Y Todo Por Una Sonrisa
by Muffliat0
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy estaba listo para darse por vencido; con lo que no contaba, era con lo que el destino le había preparado en forma de una de las más tiernas y encantadoras sonrisas; años después, es momento de saldar las cuentas con el destino. One Shot hecho para la "Celebración Viñetas variadas" del Scorilyfest del grupo Lily & Scorpius: love like our never dies en Facebook.


_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, bueno, ya sé que yo debería dedicarme a continuar con todos los fics que tengo en proceso, pero bueno, aquí estoy yo, de nuevo, con otra historia, salvo que es un pequeño One Shot, no me maten, por favor.

Quiero decir que si es un poco... ÑA mil disculpas, pero he estado tan bloqueada con ésta pareja que yo misma me desespero por no poder hacer algo digno de ellos, espero que les agrade y bueno tengo que decir que éste pequeño y humilde one pertenece a la _"Celebración Viñetas variadas"_ del Scorilyfest del grupo Lily  & Scorpius: love like our never dies en Facebook.

Cualquier cosa, por favor háganme saber, gracias por todo, de antemano.

* * *

 _Vivo de una sonrisa que no sabes cuándo me diste._

Suspiró aburrido. O al menos cualquiera que no le conociera bien, pensaría que esa es la razón, pero la verdad era otra cosa, estaba harto de su vida, de su linaje, de ese estúpido cabello rubio y esos ojos grises que había heredado; de su apellido, de todo con lo que lo relacionaban a pesar de que él era incapaz de formar un patronus propio, hasta en eso, tenía que parecerse a su padre.

Se cubrió los ojos con su brazo derecho, no era necesario, el árbol le daba la mejor de las sombras, pero en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar, y no era algo digno de un Malfoy, «No importa cuán perdido estés, jamás puedes llorar, Scorpius» eran las palabras tan amorosas de su abuelo Lucius, su padre no lo sabía, el abuelo siempre le advirtió sobre abrir la boca de esas charlas, y la verdad es que jamás había abierto la boca para decirle a su padre como su abuelo decía que lo mejor de su vida, habían sido aquellas épocas cuando el señor tenebroso infundía miedo, bueno, la historia los recordaba a ellos de otras formas.

Jugó con el frasco que contenía el líquido morado; según lo que había leído, ese líquido, era tan fuerte y poderoso que sólo ocupaba una gota; pero quería estar completamente seguro, así que lo bebería todo, para no tener un margen de error, sólo esperaría a que los adultos se fueran; los dejarían bajo custodia de James, pero ese verano había llevado a su novia, así que estaría ocupado besuqueándose con ella, Albus, Rose y él habían peleado, de manera fuerte.

Albus lo había llamado sucio mortífago, y aunque había sido por el calor de la pelea, lo había herido, él no quería ser como su padre, mucho menos como su abuelo, desde que había entrado a Hogwarts, nadie había querido hablarle, pensando que compartía los ideales sangre pura de su familia, pero Albus Severus Potter no; había llegado una mañana completamente somnoliento, con los cabellos azabaches revueltos a pedirle los apuntes, porque se había quedado viendo por la ventana y no había prestado atención.

Y que precisamente él, le llamara así, había hecho que supiera que en realidad; jamás le verían de otra forma a esa.

Destapó el frasco una vez los adultos se fueron y a él lo dejaron en paz.

— ¡Qué bien! –Escuchó una voz alegre junto a él –jugo de uva ¿no es así, podrías darme un poco? Muero de sed.

—No es jugo de uva –murmuró frunciendo el ceño; elevando la vista para encontrarse con una pelirroja pecosa; Lily Luna Potter le observó enfadada, colocó sus brazos a ambos lados de sus caderas, y sin miramientos se dejó caer de rodillas.

—Eso debió doler –intentó sonar sarcástico, jamás había hablado demasiado con ella, la razón era que la pequeña de los Potter había preferido ir a la prestigiosa academia francesa y no a Hogwarts, como todos esperaban, y eran pocas las vacaciones en las que él podía ir a la casa Potter o Weasley.

—Quiero un poco de jugo de uva, Malfoy –estiró la mano intentando quitarle el frasco, pero él alcanzó a alejar el frasco, estirando la mano.

—Ya te he dicho que no es maldito jugo de uva.

—Ya ¿entonces, Malfoy, que es?

—Nada que te interese –vociferó en tono enfadado.

—Es la casa de mis abuelos, claro que me concierne.

—Esa academia enseña todo menos modales, así no se trata a un invitado.

—No es mi casa, en realidad, soy una invitada también.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco, no tenía ni quería explicarle lo que el frasco contenía, y si quería beber algo, y no moverse, lo traería para ella, para que se quitara la idea del maldito frasco.

—Iré a traerte una bebida –informó moviéndose un poco para incorporarse.

—Cuidaré tu frasco por ti en lo que vuelves.

—No, no es necesario.

—Vamos, Malfoy –gruñó caprichosa la adolescente de catorce años.

—Ya te dije que...

Las manos pequeñas de Lily Potter se colocaron en sus hombros y lo empujaron, no pretendía derribarlo, porque no usó mucha fuerza, pero él no estaba bien acomodado, así que al momento en que su espalda golpeó en el pasto, el frasco cayó de su mano, regando el líquido morado, y cayendo vacío por último al estanque.

—Mierda –soltó y su vista volvió hasta la chica sentada junto a él, sujetándole de los brazos –bien hecho, Potter –gruñó.

—Tengo que admitirlo, Malfoy –musitó, haciendo que él la observará por primera vez a los ojos, ese par de ojos olivo brillaban traviesos sobre los suyos –creo que de todas las personas que conozco...

—No lo digas –advirtió enfadado.

— ¿Qué? –Elevó una ceja –he escuchado todo sobre ti desde que te hiciste amigo de mi hermano y mi prima.

—Entonces sabes que consideran que soy un asqueroso...

—Misterio –lo interrumpió ella –de todas las personas que he conocido en mis catorce años, eres la única, que es lo suficientemente misteriosa, como para querer conocerle a fondo.

La mirada de Scorpius fue incrédula a lo que ella había dicho, su semblante estaba tan serio, que no sabía si hablaba en serio o bromeaba, entonces sonrío, mostrando su dentadura blanca y un tanto imperfecta, pero en ese momento, con esa sonrisa, tuvo algo nuevo a que aferrarse.

oOo

Lily Luna Potter se abrazó a sí misma, comenzaba a hacer frío, y por más que quisiera atribuirlo a su dolor, era más que nada el clima otoñal que estaba dando paso al invierno, observó el suelo en el cual hacia siete años había dejado de crecer pasto o flor alguna, era un camino que llegaba hasta el pequeño estanque.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos, hacía apenas dos semanas estaba completamente segura que su novio le propondría matrimonio, tenían cuatro años saliendo, en cambio de una sortija en una copa de Champagne, en una rebanada de pastel, o algo cursi, pero romántico, le había encontrado besuqueándose con la que se suponía era su mejor amiga ¿qué se podía esperar de las francesas?

Lloriqueó, para colmo, su padre había comenzado a presionar sobre el hecho de que no había ido con ella esta vez, era algo raro, claro que lo era, jamás se separaban, al menos cuando visitaban la casa de la familia de Lily.

—Eres una estúpida –sollozó.

—Lily Luna Potter apodándose a sí misma, es gracioso –soltó alguien a sus espaldas.

La pelirroja se giró para toparse con un atractivo chico de ojos grises y cabello rubio, le miró sorprendida, hacía tiempo que no lo veía, y para ser justa, estaba incluso más guapo de lo que recordaba, y no era para menos, después de todo, traía locas a todas las chicas en Hogwarts, y no dudaba que a todas las compañeras de su trabajo ahora.

—Malfoy –musitó y como acto reflejo, sus manos fueron hasta las lágrimas para limpiarlas, nadie sabía de su ruptura, y no quería que él fuera el primero en saberlo.

—Te vi aquí y hace tiempo que no coincidíamos aquí, así que vine a saludarte, espero que tu novio no se moleste.

—No, no le molesta –informó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Deberíamos ir adentro, tienes frío.

—Ve tú, yo iré en unos minutos a despedirme.

— ¿Te vas tan pronto? Apenas he llegado –intentó bromear pero no hizo ningún amago de sonrisa, nada, así que se inquietó.

—Tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

—Lily... En serio ¿todo va bien contigo?

—Todo bien, si, bien, perfecto, muy bien, gracias ¿y tú?

—Sigo aquí –respondió, así que Lily lo observó frunciendo el ceño, no comprendió la respuesta.

—Sí, ya lo sé...

—Es en serio –se burló, se llevó la mano al rostro y soltó un bufido –ni siquiera lo has notado ¿no? Por siete años, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta.

—Ah, esto se pone raro –admitió.

—Puedes... –se quedó callado un momento, bajó el rostro, haciendo que ella se inclinara hasta él para ver de qué hablaba.

—Hace ocho años, en vacaciones de verano, me ayudaste demasiado, Lily.

—Fue un placer, creo.

—Hablo en serio, no sé qué ocurrió, pero sé que te duele, tú me ayudaste a mí, y sólo necesitaste sonreírme, y puedo jurarte que ni siquiera lo recuerdas ¿cierto?

La chica abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida, le había sonreído tantas veces, que no podía recordar algo específico.

—Tú ganas, terminé con mi novio –suspiró –y no estoy diciéndote esto porque me siento culpable, por no recordar algo tan importante para ti.

— ¿Terminaron? ¿Con posibilidad de que vuelvan? –su voz sino un poco rara.

—Malfoy –Lily le sonrió enfadada y divertida a la vez por su actitud –me puso el cuerno con mi mejor amiga, es que jamás habrá posibilidad de que vuelva con él.

—Bien, bien, no lo perdones, jamás.

—Posiblemente termine perdonándolo –aceptó –pero...

Se quedó quieta cuando el atractivo chico la sujetó del cuello, acariciando su mejilla con su dedo pulgar, mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella, conteniendo la respiración, sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos grises de Scorpius brillaron, cerró los ojos en cuanto los labios del chico se posaron sobre los de ella, suaves, cálidos, y con sabor a uva, ella sonrió sin separarse de él.

—Siete años –murmuró cuando se alejó de ella –he deseado besarte durante siete años.

— ¿Y todo por una sonrisa? –sonrío.


End file.
